musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Freddie Mercury
Freddie Mercury (Stone Town, Zanzíbar, Tanzania, 5 de septiembre de 1946 - Londres, Reino Unido, 24 de noviembre de 1991), nacido bajo el nombre de Farrokh Bomi Bulsara, fue un músico inglés,conocido por ser el vocalista del grupo británico de rock Queen. En la banda ejercía de solista, compositor, pianista y guitarra ocasional en los conciertos. Está considerado uno de los mejores vocalistas de la historia del rock. Niñez y juventud en la India Freddie Mercury nació el jueves 5 de septiembre de 1946 en una pequeña isla del archipiélago de Zanzíbar cuya principal actividad económica son las especias. Sus padres, Bomi y Jer Bulsara, eran parsis de la India."Linda B" 2000.. Su padre, Bomi, era un funcionario que trabajaba para el gobierno británico como cajero de la Corte Suprema. La hermana de Freddie, Kashmira Bulsara-Cooke, nació en 1952. En 1954, cuando tenía 8 años, Freddie fue enviado a Panchgani, a unos 75 kilómetros de Mumbai. Fue allí cuando sus amigos empezaron a llamarlo Freddie, nombre que también fue adoptado por los miembros de su familia. Como la escuela de San Pedro era un colegio inglés, los deportes que se solían practicar allí eran típicamente ingleses. Freddie odiaba a muerte el cricket y las carreras de larga distancia, pero sin embargo amaba el hockey, las carreras de corta distancia y el boxeo. Cuando tenía 10 años se proclamó campeón de tenis de mesa en su escuela. Pero él no era sólo un deportista, sus cualidades artísticas eran excelentes. A los doce años de edad fue galardonado con el trofeo de la escuela por su regularidad como deportista más joven. Amaba el arte y siempre estaba imitando para sus amigos y sus familiares. También estaba loco por la música y siempre solía escuchar música en el viejo tocadiscos de la casa y apilaba los sencillos para ponerlos una y otra vez. La música que podía tener era principalmente producida en India pero también podía escuchar música de los países occidentales. El director del colegio de San Pedro ya se había percatado del talento que Freddie tenía para la música y les sugirió a sus padres que pagaran un poco más a la escuela y así pudiera tener una verdadera instrucción musical. Ellos aceptaron y Freddie empezó a aprender a tocar el piano.Donnell 2005. También formó parte del coro de la escuela y participó de forma habitual en las producciones teatrales que organizaba la escuela. Amaba sus clases de piano y se esforzaba en cada una de ellas con empeño y con clase. Tanto es así que consiguió la nota más alta tanto en la parte práctica como en la teoría. En 1958 los alumnos de la escuela Freddie Bulsara, Derrick Branche, Bruce Murray, Farang Irani y Victory Rena formaron la banda de rock'n'roll que se llamó The Hectics, y en la que Freddie era el pianista. Solían tocar en las fiestas anuales y los bailes organizados por el colegio pero poco más se sabe de ellos. ]] En 1962 Freddie acabó sus estudios y volvió a Zanzíbar donde pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo con amigos yendo a mercados, parques y playas. En 1964 debido a la inestabilidad política en Zanzíbar, muchos británicos y personas originarias de India abandonaron su país debido a la gran presión que se ejerció sobre ellas. Una de las familias que abandonó el país fue la de los Bulsara que huyeron a Inglaterra. Primeros años en Gran Bretaña Al principio la familia Bulsara vivió con sus primos en Felthan (Middleessex), hasta que finalmente encontraron una pequeña casa adosada en esa misma zona. Freddie tenía 17 años y decidió que quería ir a la facultad de arte, pero para poder ser aceptado necesitaba tener una nota muy alta. Es por ello por lo que en 1964 se matriculó en la escuela politécnica de Isleworth que estaba cerca de su casa. De esa manera él pensaba que mejoraría sus notas en arte y podría obtener una nota más alta. Durante las vacaciones, estuvo haciendo varios trabajos para ganar algún dinero; uno de ellos fue en el restaurante del aeropuerto de Heathrow, muy cerca de su casa. Otro fue en la agencia de comercio Feltham, donde trabajó en un almacén cargando y apilando cajas enormes. Sus compañeros de trabajo recuerdan lo delicadas que parecían sus manos, desde luego no las más idóneas para el tipo de trabajo que él estaba haciendo allí. Freddie les decía que él era un músico que estaba allí simplemente para "matar el tiempo". Estudió mucho, aunque él prefería la parte estética de la vida escolar en lugar del aspecto mundano. Consiguió la máxima nota en su clase de arte sin problemas y se fue de Isleworth en la primavera de 1966. Sus calificaciones y su talento aseguraban que sería aceptado en el Ealing College of Art en septiembre de ese mismo año. Después que Jimi Hendrix, del que Freddie era un fanático enloquecido, saltara a la escena en 1967, Freddie dedicó mucho tiempo a imitar y a dibujar a su héroe. Dibujos que enmarcaba y usaba para decorar las paredes del piso que había sido arrendado por su amigo Chris Smith y al que Freddie se había mudado una vez dejó la casa de su familia en Feltham. En aquella época Kensington era un lugar importante para el arte de masas, era el lugar donde se encontraba la famosa boutique Biba y el lugar de nacimiento del mercado Kensington que era frecuentado por los entonces llamados "in" crowd (seguidores de los conciertos de masas). Un compañero de estudios en la universidad de Ealing era el bajo Tim Staffell, de quien Freddie llegó a ser muy amigo. Tim lo llevó con él a muchos ensayos de los Smile, que era como se llamaba su banda y que estaba compuesta por Brian May a la guitarra y Roger Taylor en la batería. Freddie se llevaba muy bien con Brian y Roger y realmente le gustó el sonido que tenían los Smile. Inspirado por ellos Freddie empezó a experimentar con música por primera vez desde que abandonó India. Al principio empezó a tocar con Tim, otro estudiante de arte, Nigel Foster, y Chris Smith. Chris recuerda que "la primera vez que yo escuché cantar a Freddie me impresionó." Tenía una voz extraordinaria. Y aunque su piano sonaba un poco afectado, muy a lo Mozart, todavía tenía un gran toque. "Desde el punto de vista de un pianista, su enfoque era algo único". "Pronto Freddie y yo nos pusimos a escribir trozos de canciones que luego intentábamos unir", añade Chris. "Esto se entiende si piensas en la canción Bohemian Rhapsody. Fue interesante la manera en la que salíamos de una canción y entrábamos en otra. Pero la verdad es que no creo que nunca acabáramos nada. Freddie me enseñó muchísimo en aquellas sesiones. Tenía un sentido de la melodía inmenso, natural. Es algo que vi enseguida. Yo creo que éste era el aspecto más interesante de lo que él estaba haciendo". Freddie acabó sus estudios en la universidad de Ealing en Junio de 1969, con un diploma en diseño y artes gráficas. También le ofrecieron varios trabajos para el diseño de varios anuncios en periódicos locales. En ese verano se mudó al piso de Roger Taylor y ambos abrieron un pequeño puesto en el mercado de Kensington, donde al principio vendían obras de arte hechas por él mismo y por otros compañeros suyos de Ealing. Más tarde también empezó a vender ropa de estilo victoriano, tanto nueva como de segunda mano, y cualquier cosa que encontrara. Durante el verano de 1969 Freddie conoció una banda de Liverpool llamada los Ibex que habían ido a Londres para intentar hacerse famosos. Los Ibex estaba compuesta por tres músicos, el guitarrista Mike Bersin, John Tupp Taylor como bajo y Mick Miffer Smith a la batería. Con ellos también estaba su mánager que no tenía mucha experiencia en este trabajo y que era como un burro de carga. También tenían un bajo, Geoff Higgins, que tocaba con ellos de vez en cuando. Geoff solía tocar el bajo cuando Tupp, un admirador de los Jethro Tull, decidía tocar la flauta. Freddie conoció a los Ibex por primera vez el 13 de agosto de 1969, y se entusiasmó tanto con ellos que 10 días más tarde ya había aprendido el repertorio de canciones de la banda, compuso nuevas canciones y viajó con ellos a Bolton en el condado de Lancashire, donde tuvo su primer debut en un concierto. La primera vez fue la noche del 23 de agosto con ocasión de una serie de conciertos denominada "bluesología" que tenía lugar en Octogon Theatre de la ciudad. El 25 de agosto Ibex participaron en la apertura, un espectáculo al aire libre que tuvo lugar en el Queen Park (Parque de la Reina) de Bolton. El periódico Evening News de Bolton se hizo eco de los preparativos de este concierto e incluso incluyó una foto de Freddie que parece difícil de creer que es él. Mientras una foto quedó como recuerdo del viaje de Freddie con los Ibex a Bolton, la aparición de los Ibex en escena quedó grabada en una cinta, pero pone de manifiesto el amor de los Ibex por los Cream, Jimi Hendrix, así como por el grupo favorito de Freddie en aquel momento: Led Zeppelin Entre el 9 de septiembre y finales de octubre de 1969 los Ibex hicieron alguna pequeña aparición tras ser convencidos por Freddie. "Recuerdo que él estaba con la idea de ponerle a la banda el nombre de Wreckage (‘escombros’) pero a ninguno de nosotros nos entusiasmó ese nombre —afirma Mike Bersin—. Un día me llamó por teléfono por la noche y me dijo: «A los otros les da igual, ¿qué te parece a ti?». Y yo dije: «Si ellos están de acuerdo entonces adelante». Cuando yo hablé con los otros sobre aquello Freddie ya les había telefoneado a todos ellos con la misma pregunta". El cambio de nombre fue paralelo a la marcha de Mike Miffer Smith como batería de la banda. Éste fue sustituido por Richard Thompson, el antiguo batería de la banda 1984 de Brian May. A pesar del enorme potencial que parecía tener aquella banda, el final de los 60 marcó el final de los Wreckage. Hubo muy pocos conciertos y muy distanciados entre sí y mientras John Taylor, Richard Thompson y Freddie estaban en Londres, Mike Bersin se comprometió a estudiar en la universidad en Liverpool, tal como había prometido a sus padres. Sin que nadie lo pudiera remediar la banda desapareció. ]] Freddie empezó a buscar otra banda para él y encontró a los Sour Milk Sea (Mar de la leche cortada) después de ver el anuncio "Se necesita vocalista" en el periódico Melody Maker. Freddie tenía una voz estupenda, con una gran variedad. Pero no sólo era su voz lo que hacía sus actuaciones tan atrayentes para la gente. Recuerda Ken Testi que "Freddie Mercury sabía cómo organizar un espectáculo. Era la manera de expresar ese aspecto de su personalidad. Todo lo que hacía en el escenario con Queen ya lo había hecho en el primer concierto con los Ibex". No era algo que uno pudiera aprender, era carisma, un don natural que estaba en armonía con su voz, su apariencia, su gusto delicado y su calidad de músico en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Líder de su primera banda Le ofrecieron el trabajo y a finales de 1969 Freddie se convirtió en el líder de los Sour Milk Sea. Los otros miembros de la banda eran Chris Chesney como vocalista y guitarra, el bajo Paul Milne, Jeremy Rubber Gallop a la guitarra rítmica y Rob Tyrell a la batería. Hicieron algunos ensayos y dieron algunos conciertos en Oxford (la ciudad natal de Chris). Freddie y Chris, que tenía 17 años en aquel momento, llegaron a ser muy buenos amigos y se mudó a la casa que Freddie compartía con Smile en Ferry Road, Barnes. Los otros miembros de Sour Milk Sea estaban un poco molestos porque Chris y Freddie pasaban juntos demasiado tiempo y no sabían muy bien cuál podría ser el futuro de la banda. Dos meses más tarde Jeremy, que era el propietario de casi todo el equipo, decidió quedarse con el equipo y disolver la banda. En abril de 1970 Tim Staffell decidió dejar los Smile y Freddie decidió unirse con ellos para ser el nuevo cantante principal. Freddie optó por cambiar el nombre de la banda, que pasó a llamarse Queen, así como su primer apellido, que a partir de hora sería Mercury. En 1970 Freddie conoció a Mary Austin con quien viviría durante siete años, como pareja heterosexual (Freddie era bisexual). El resto de la biografía de Freddie Mercury es básicamente la historia de Queen. Etapa con Queen En 1971 John Deacon se convirtió en un miembro más de la banda completando así los Queen. Freddie diseñó el logo de la banda usando sus signos del Zodíaco. Dos leones como signos de Roger y John (Leo) y un cangrejo como signo de Brian (Cáncer). Freddie fue el autor de la primera canción de Queen que entró en las listas británicas (Seven Seas Of Rhye), el primer gran éxito (Killer Queen) y la más famosa de todas las canciones de Queen que estuvo en lo más alto de las listas durante 9 semanas (Bohemian Rhapsody). Freddie siempre fue considerado el jefe de filas de la banda. En 1975 Queen realizó una gira por Japón. La multitud de fans chillando fue algo constante fueran donde fueran. Realmente les sorprendió la forma en la que fueron recibidos. Freddie se enamoró de Japón y se convirtió en un coleccionista fanático de antigüedades y obras de arte japonesas. El 7 de octubre de 1979 Freddie actuó con el ballet real. Él nunca había participado en un ballet anteriormente pero era algo que él siempre había querido intentar. Las canciones que eligió para actuar eran Bohemian Rhapsody y Crazy Little Thing Called Love. La orquesta tocó las canciones mientras Freddie cantaba en vivo. El primer baile de Freddie fue en Bohemian Rhapsody, en la que actuó con talento enfrente de un teatro lleno de gente que sabía de ballet. Les entusiasmó y recibió una ovación apoteósica en ambas actuaciones. En 1980,con el cambio de década,Freddie cambió su imagen. Se cortó el pelo y se dejó bigote. Sus fans empezaron a enviarle esmalte para uñas y cuchillas de afeitar.El cambio de década supuso también el acercamiento de Queen a la música funk y disco y a un alejamiento del rock propiamente dicho. Al final de 1982 todos los miembros de Queen decidieron que querían tomarse un descanso. Anunciaron que no irían de gira en 1983. Freddie había estado pensando hacer un álbum en solitario alguna vez y ahora él tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Alquiló un estudio en Musicland, Munich y empezó a trabajar a principios de 1983. Durante ese tiempo conoció a Giorgio Moroder, que estaba trabajando en una nueva versión de la película de ciencia ficción de 1926 titulada Metrópolis, de Fritz Lang. Le preguntó a Freddie que se pensase si quería colaborar en la banda sonora de aquella película, algo que Freddie aceptó. Él nunca había escrito canciones con nadie más aparte de con los miembros de Queen y nunca había grabado las canciones de otra persona con la excepción de sus primeras grabaciones bajo el seudónimo de Larry Lurex. El resultado de esta cooperación fue la canción Love Kills. En mayo de 1983 Freddie asistió a una actuación de Un ballo in maschera de Giuseppe Verdi en la Ópera Real. Era la primera vez que veía a la diva de la ópera Montserrat Caballé pero la fuerza y la belleza de su voz le hipnotizó. En 1984, Queen regresa con energías renovadas y olvidándose en parte del funk y el disco, para regresar a la música que les hizo famosos en los 70, pero ya sin abandonar el pop. El 10 de septiembre de 1984 fue lanzado el primer single en solitario de Freddie. Fue el tema que había compuesto con Giorgio Moroder para Metrópolis, Love Kills. El primer single de su álbum en solitario todavía sin editar fue I Was Born To Love You. Esta canción fue estrenada el 8 de Abril de 1985. Tres semanas más tarde el primer álbum de Freddie en solitario fue lanzado por la CBS Records con el título "Mr.Bad Guy". No obstante, el disco fue un fracaso comercial. El 13 de julio de 1985 fue un día especial para Queen y para Freddie. Fue el día de Live Aid (Ayuda en directo) que fue retransmitido en directo a más de mil millones de personas de todo el mundo. Queen se aseguró su propio lugar en la historia como reconocieron periodistas, fans, críticos y público en general. En 1986 tuvo lugar la última gira de Queen. El Magic Tour,recorrió Europa durante dos meses, acabando en Knebworth Park, el 9 de agosto. Esa fue la última actuación en directo de Freddie Mercury con Queen. Últimos años Durante los primeros meses de 1987, Queen el grupo se tomó un tiempo de descanso por lo que Freddie aprovechó para grabar un trabajo en solitario en los estudios Townhouse. Entre otras canciones, grabó una reedición de la vieja canción de The Platters llamada The Great Pretender.El single fue lanzado el 23 de febrero.También grabaría varias canciones para el musical "Time". En marzo de 1987,Freddie voló a Barcelona para conocer a Montserrat Caballé. Él le dio un casette con dos o tres canciones. A la diva catalana de la ópera le gustaron e incluso cantó una de ellas en el Covent Garden de Londres. Freddie quedó sorprendido y, a principios de abril, empezó a trabajar en un álbum que grabaría con Montserrat Caballé. Sobre esta experiencia Mercury diría en una entrevista: Este ultimo par de semanas he estado trabajando con esta increíble mujer, ella es una gran estrella de la Ópera, su nombre es Montserrat Caballe, ella viene de Barcelona y me llamó y me dijo que le gustaría cantar conmigo , yo me caí de espaldas y pense ''Oh, Dios Mio, pero la adoro desde hace años, y creo que se dio cuando viaje recientemente a Barcelona y en un programa de television me preguntaron..y yo dije bueno ella es la mejor cantante del mundo y me encantaría poder cantar con ella, así que ella lo debe haber visto. Llamo a la oficina y dijo que le gustaría hacer cosas''. A finales de mayo la isla de Ibiza acogió un gran festival de música en el Ku Club. Freddie había aceptado ser un invitado de honor y clausurar el evento con Montserrat Caballé cantando la canción que él había escrito para ella y para su ciudad natal, Barcelona. Más tarde, el Comité Olímpico Español decidió que el single fuera el himno oficial para los Juegos Olímpicos celebrados en Barcelona en 1992. de Freddie Mercury]] El 8 de octubre de 1988 Freddie y Montserrat aparecieron en un escenario al aire libre en el festival de Barcelona conocido como La Nit (la noche). Cantaron tres canciones del álbum que todavía no había sido editado, How Can I Go On, The Golden Boy y Barcelona, acompañados por Mike Moran al piano. Fue la última vez que Freddie actuó en un escenario con Caballé, cantando en playback. El tan ansiado álbum "Barcelona" finalmente salió el 10 de octubre. La última vez que Freddie cantó en vivo había sido el 4 de abril en el Dominion Theatre, en el Musical Time un evento de caridad en el que Freddie interpretó cuatro canciones, una de ellas junto a su amigo Cliff Richard. Su última aparición pública fue en una entrega de premios, en los Brit Awards de 1990, ocasión en la que porto un traje color celeste y solo se dirigió al publico para decir “Gracias, buenas noches”, aunque se conservan imagenes posteriores a dicho acto. El 23 de noviembre de 1991 anunció al mundo que padecía de SIDA mediante un comunicado de prensa que fue blanco de muchas especulaciones, el mismo decía: "Respondiendo a las informaciones y conjeturas que sobre mi han aparecido en la prensa desde hace 2 semanas, deseo confirmar que he dado positivo en las pruebas del virus y que tengo SIDA. He procurado mantener oculta esta información para proteger mi vida y la de quienes me rodean, pero ha llegado el momento de que mis amigos y fans de todo el mundo conozcan la verdad y espero que todos se unan a mi, a mis médicos y a todos cuantos luchan por combatir esta terrible enfermedad". Murió de Bronconeumonía multilobar el 24 de noviembre de 1991 y su último deseo fue el relanzamiento de Bohemian Rhapsody con el objeto de recaudar fondos para la lucha contra el SIDA. Después de su muerte, se continuó con la edición de gran cantidad de material que Mercury había dejado preparado. Su última aparición en cámara fue en el video clip "These Are The Days Of Our Lives", aunque se conserva al menos una imagen posterior, más precisamente de Septiembre de 1991, dos meses antes de su muerte. Homenajes El 20 de abril de 1992 se organizó un concierto homenaje en el estadio de Wembley en el que se dieron cita numerosas figuras de la música como Robert Plant, Elton John, David Bowie, Guns N' Roses, Metallica o George Michael. Los beneficios de dicho concierto y del disco que se editó a raíz del mismo fueron donados íntegramente a la lucha contra el SIDA. Tras el paso de los años, algunos de sus amigos más íntimos lamentaban que en dicho concierto no participase gente como Monserrat Caballé, una de las grandes amigas de Mercury. En 1995 se editó el último álbum de Queen titulado Made in Heaven, en el que se utilízó diverso material que Mercury había dejado grabado, además de material descartado en anteriores discos de Queen. El disco supone un homenaje de Queen a su solista. En 2006, sale al mercado el disco Lover of Life, Singer of Songs — The Very Best of Freddie Mercury Solo con las mejores canciones de Freddie Mercury en solitario y remixes y versiones de algunas de ellas. El 24 de noviembre de 2007, para conmemorar los 16 años de su muerte, salió a la venta el dvd Queen Rock Montreal & Live Aid, que recoge un concierto en el foro de Montreal ante más de 18.000 personas cantando sus más grandes éxitos,grabado con cámaras cinematográficas,los días 24 y 25 de noviembre de 1981.También contiene la actuación íntegra de Queen en Live AID. Muy recientemente la banda Queen + Paul Rodgers (Roger Taylor y Brian May con Paul Rodgers) lanzo una nueva producción que se titula The Cosmos Rocks. Brian May aclara que no es un reemplazo ni mucho menos por que Freddie jamás será reemplazable, y que solo es una nueva banda con dos ex Queen que tenían ganas de seguir tocando juntos . Curiosidades *A pesar de no haber nacido en Inglaterra, Mercury hablaba con un depurado acento británico (londinense, más exactamente). *Era un extraordinario pianista, pero fue siempre muy inseguro sobre sus propias habilidades. Sin embargo tanto en estudio como en vivo tocaba el piano con frecuencia. *Los instrumentos que Freddie tenía en su piso en Londres eran un piano vertical (que luego reemplazaría por un piano acústico Yamaha de media cola) y una guitarra acústica de marca Martin. Para los conciertos usaba distintos pianos (que proveían los organizadores del concierto) hasta noviembre de 1977, cuando compró un Steinway en Estados Unidos y lo usó siempre a partir del momento; en guitarras, tocaba Ovation de 12 cuerdas y Fender Telecaster eléctrica. *Como compositor, Mercury fue de los más efectivos autores que logró llevar influencias clásicas a las masas. Generalmente iba más por el lado de música clásica europea (Bach, Mozart, Chopin), lo cual se nota en obras como Bohemian Rhapsody (que hace referencias a Fígaro y comprende una sección de operetta) y su álbum 'Barcelona'. Sin embargo, también tuvo algunas incursiones en música clásica al estilo estadounidense, como se nota en su canción solista 'Mr Bad Guy' y en 'Was It All Worth It' (1989). *En la actualidad, Tribeca y Queen Productions están preparando preliminarmente un largometraje acerca de la vida de Mercury. En esta película se incluirán archivos sonoros del propio Mercury. La fecha de estreno no está confirmada, pero se sabe que el actor que representará a Mercury será Sacha Baron Cohen. *Según él mismo confesó, uno de sus mayores sueños era cantar a dúo con la soprano española Monserrat Caballé, sueño que se vio cumplido a lo largo de 1987 con la grabación del álbum Barcelona que sería publicado un año después, en 1988. *En una ocasión vendió una cazadora de piel Chupa de Roger Taylor, para poder comprarse un ticket de bus para volver a su casa. *La canción Bohemian Rhapsody, de la cual fue autor, fue considerada en el año 2000 como la canción más hermosa del mundo en unas votaciones a nivel global por Internet, seguida de la canción Imagine del cantante y compositor John Lennon. *Eligen a Freddie Mercury como el “rey” del rock mundial según la revista musical Q el jueves 24-11-2007, el día del aniversario de la muerte de Farrokh Freddie Mercury Bulsara. *Según fuentes no oficiales, se cree que el cantante de Queen portaba un brazalete metálico en el famoso concierto de Live Aid en 1985, con el objetivo de ocultar marcas producidas en su brazo, por el efecto del Sida, de lo cual fallecería en noviembre de 1991. *Según lo expresado en el libro Mercury & Me, escrito por su ex pareja Jim Hutton, el cantante visitaba muy a menudo la ciudad alemana de Munich, frecuentando allí discos y pubs homosexuales, rodeado y cuidado por sus amigos tanto británicos como alemanes, denominados todos como "la familia". En las discos poseían lugares especiales, aunque Mercury solía bailar también inmerso en la popularidad. *También, entre otras anécdotas, expresa que el cantante era un obsesionado declarado de las vasijas orientales, más precisamente de Japón, y que durante sus vacaciones en 1985 en el país oriental decidió que su pareja (el autor) y uno de sus asesores personales revisaran todo un negocio de artículos de porcelana, lo cual duró alrededor de 1 hora, hasta encontrar su vasija tan preciada y costosa. *Durante la visita de Queen a la República Argentina, en el transcurso de los primeros meses del año 1981, Mercury proyectó junto al grupo, organizar un encuentro con el futbolista Diego Maradona, con quien intercambiaría su camiseta en unos de los recitales que el grupo organizara en el Estadio Vélez Sarsfield. *En unos de sus vídeos con Queen (Breakthru, Scandal, Headlong y I Want It All), Mercury decidió dejar crecer su vello facial con dos objetivos claros: el primero, muchos artistas utilizaban esta moda en aquel entonces y él decidió alinearse, y segundo, para cubrir las marcas que los trazos de su enfermedad estaban produciéndole. *Murió el mismo día y año que Eric Carr, batería del grupo de Hard Rock Kiss. Discografía solista *''Mr. Bad Guy'' (1985) *''Barcelona'' (1988) (con Montserrat Caballé) *''The Freddie Mercury Album'' *''Remixes'' (1993) *''The Great Pretender'' estadounidense The Freddie Mercury Album *''Solo'' (2000) *''Lover of Life, Singer of Songs — The Very Best of Freddie Mercury Solo'' (2006) Referencias Enlaces externos *LoverOfLifeSingerOfSongs.com (página oficial de Freddie Mercury) *QueenOnline.com (página oficial del grupo Queen) *A Queen Of Magic Página española de grandes contenidos y actualidad sobre Queen. Mercury, Freddie Mercury, Freddie Mercury, Freddie Mercury, Freddie Mercury, Freddie Mercury Mercury, Freddie Mercury, Freddie